


Baby

by storybycorey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey
Summary: This is an older drabble that somehow never made it to AO3!It started just ten minutes ago, you kissed him because you’d finally reached the point where you couldn’t not kiss him anymore.  It had become an impossibility to sit beside him and just ache ache ache with need all damn day, all damn night.





	Baby

It started just ten minutes ago, you kissed him because you’d finally reached the point where you couldn’t _not_ kiss him anymore.  It had become an impossibility to sit beside him and just ache ache ache with need all damn day, all damn night.  You kissed him, and at first he grunted in surprise, but then he kissed you back, and _oh sweet jesus_ , it went from there, lips and tongues and hands hands hands.

And now you’re on your knees and his beautiful dick is begging for your mouth and well, that escalated quickly.  His cock is the color of cough syrup.  You don’t know why you think that, but you do.  Not very sexy, but the way it’s pulsing and bobbing, standing sharp at attention from the nest of his lap while you tug desperately at his pants all make up for the thought, because that’s all _very_ sexy.  Very sexy indeed.  Your mouth waters as you lean forward, as he says _Scully, I don’t need that_ , but no, no, he doesn’t understand , because _you_ need it, you need it so bad.

You lick him first, just a little, nice and quick, and your eyes slip closed because you’ve wondered about this for so very long.  He makes a sound that’s close to a squeak, and you think you’ll need to tease him about that later, but not now, not now because you can’t wait any longer, you’re taking him in your mouth, and it’s so, so good.  You hum, and he does more than squeak this time.  This time he growls, and you’re honestly worried you may swoon.

You meant to take this slow, he deserves that, but god, the way he fills your mouth, and the way you can feel his blood pulse through those strong purple veins (not cough syrup anymore—wine, sweet and intoxicating), you can’t take it slow, you can’t.  You rise up higher on your knees and grasp him at the base and you jackhammer him.  Can it be called jackhammering when you’re not the one with the jackhammer?  When you’re the pavement and _you’re_ the one shoving yourself at _him_ , breaking yourself apart from the force?  

My god, it’s glorious, you feel his pleasure as if you were him, feel the suck and the slide and the saliva.  The two of you share a collective unconscious, not with the human race though, with each other, just you and him and every ounce of your pain, each moment of your pleasure.

When you find his eyes, he’s in blurry sweet agony, and you can’t help yourself, you can’t, you reach down and thrust your hand up your skirt.  This isn’t how this was supposed to go.  The first time should’ve been slow and sensual, not frantic and jackhammered, but you can’t stop, you can’t stop, he feels so fucking good in your mouth after so many years not there.  Next time will be slow.  Next time, and the time after that, and after that.  But maybe you’ll throw some fast in there sometimes, too.

_Scully oh fuck Scully_ he’s whining, and you rub your clit and groan.  Is it possible to come just from the sound of someone’s voice?  Because you think you’re about to.  You think he’s about to, too, and you urge around his cock _yeah yeah c’mon Mulder_ as encouragingly as possible.  Your mouth and your fingers are racing for the finish, it’s too close to call, but god, he must really want your fingers to win because then he begs _Scully oh fuck oh baby please_ , and there’s just no way.   _Baby_?  You can’t compete with that. Your rational brain may disagree in the morning, but right now?  On the floor in front of his couch, holy hell, _baby_ makes you wetter than a porn star.  You shudder hard around your fingers with a tortured and desperate whimper.  

Leave it to Mulder though, to never be far behind, because then he’s coming, too, spurting into your mouth, and he actually does taste a bit like cough syrup, or maybe wine, or maybe you’re just delirious, because the two of you just did something you’ve thought about doing for the past seven fucking years.

Who the hell cares though.  Because _baby_ , this is only just the beginning.


End file.
